Secrets in Loving a Nation
by Velgamidragon
Summary: Oneshot. There is something about Austria that has perplexed Maria Theresa since adolescence. He possesses a quiet authority that even her father respects. Just what does it mean to be 'Austria' and what will it take for her to learn the answer? Hungary/Austria/Maria Theresa.


**Author's Note: Alright, I've mentioned before in my first Hetalia fic that Hungary/Austria/Maria Theresa is my OT3. It's a threesome that I can TOTALLY get behind and it's the only OT3 I've got out of all the other anime fandoms that I'm a part of! And since there's so little that actually EXISTS for Maria Theresa much less a THREESOME with her, Austria, and Hungary, I have taken it upon myself to actually WRITE ONE! ! ! Lol, this is also my part in a deal I made with Mamoru4Ever. I would write this threesome and _she_ would write about the once-considered marriage of Maria Theresa to Frederick II of Prussia. Oh yes! And this also features my headcanon that Liechtenstein is Austria's and Hungary's daughter and Italy's self-claimed little sister!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to the Hetalia-verse. I merely frolic in history and the characters dance to my whims, but the idea is mine entirely.**

* * *

Secrets in Loving a Nation

_Austria remembered it well, the first meeting between Francis Stephen and Maria Theresa._

The boy had arrived in Vienna in 1724 when he was 15 years old. Little Maria Theresa, then 7 years old, had been beside herself with excitement and it had seemed impossible for her to wait for his arrival, which seemed incredible if you knew that this young lady was usually a serious and reserved child. She had even dragged her sister, Maria Anna, and his daughter, Liechtenstein, all around the manor with her, so excited was she to meet her future husband. She was much too young to be properly-married, but there was such a _lack _of more suitable candidates! Austria had only started breathing easier when his boss, Emperor Charles VI, had dismissed Frederick II of Prussia as a possible suitor because he was a Calvinist. The very thought of one of his daughters marrying one of Prussia's sons... he still shuddered at the horror of such a thought. It was bad enough when he had to face Prussia on a battlefield; he didn't want to have to face him in domestic affairs as well.

Of _course_, he had been present to greet the object of the _sponsalia__ de futuro _(1) with the rest of the royal family, even the two-month-old Maria Amalia in her mother's arms, when the boy arrived. As always, Austria raked him over with a critical eye. Tall and gangly as any fifteen-year-old boy would be, he was the perfect picture of adolescence and clearly had some room to flesh out. He would grow into his limbs soon enough though, they always did. After all pleasantries had been spoken, Francis Stephen approached Maria Theresa, knelt down before her and kissed her hand in courtesy. She hardly dared to breathe. He smiled graciously at her and she all but melted under his gaze. Austria heard giggling and turned his head over one shoulder to see Liechtenstein and Maria Anna hiding behind Hungary's skirts, their faces flushed with embarrassment and pleasure at Maria Theresa's situation. He shook his head in amusement and Hungary elbowed him with a warning look. He merely shrugged and squeezed her hand in reassurance. Of course he wasn't going to tease his daughters about it; how old did she think he was? ! It was immature not to mention it would be disrespectful and most importantly, hurtful. He didn't want his darling little daughters to be hurt in anyway if he could help it. It was no surprise that Maria Theresa dashed back over to him and peered around his legs at her suitor once she'd respectfully dismissed herself (though he should inform Charlotte***** that Maria Theresa needed to work on more tact and grace when _leaving_ a scene, even when highly-embarrassed).

"Well Theresa, Anna, Liechtenstein, what do you think of him?" Hungary asked the three girls gently and Austria turned around to watch them with kindly violet eyes.

"He's lovely!" Maria Theresa said with a sigh.

"He certainly dresses nice," Maria Anna added with a flourish as if to emphasize her point.

"He's got puffy cheeks like me!" Liechtenstein exclaimed as she pinched her own between her thumb and forefinger and pulled.

"My adorable little Liechtenstein! ! !" Hungary squealed suddenly and swept their five-year-old daughter into her arms with a dizzying spin-around on her heels, "Wherever in the _world_ did you get it from? ! ? !"

Austria laughed in good cheer as he brought his two young Archduchesses into his arms and lifted them into the air, a girl on each hip and carried them both into the palace. Liech was right. Francis Stephen still had some pre-adolescent fat in his cheeks, but they would disappear soon enough with time. His ears rang with the chatter of the two girls on either side of him as they spoke almost reverently of Francis Stephen and even he found their infatuation with him to be most precious, for that was what it was. Maria Theresa would marry him regardless, though he be nearly ten years her senior, but a crush was a crush. At this point in her life, she saw him more as a hero and less of a relative equal, but at least there was no animosity to speak of. Not, of course, that it would be easy to have such animosity at such a young age to a person who had only treated you with respect and kindness thus far, but that could change as time moved on. He hoped it wouldn't, but such flaws in the system were not his to bemoan and smooth over.

_He was right. In the following years, the gangly awkwardness of adolescence left Francis Stephen's form and during the first few years, Maria Theresa had practically haunted his shadow, she was so devotely attached to him, until he left in 1729 to return and rule over the Duchy of Lorraine upon his father's death. Austria had watched carefully. A child's constant attention could easily wear out a young man, but Francis had been gentle and patient enough with her that he saw no cause for extraneous concern. Then Maria Theresa came of age and her own body began to change, both externally and internally. She was quite on her way to becoming a beautiful, well-fleshed young lady and her devotion to Francis Stephen was no less than it had been when she was a child – he could see it in the letters that she wrote. In fact, her devotion grew and became more passionate yet more subtle too – oh, Countess Marie Karoline von Fuchs-Mollard had taught her so well! – and if his own letters to her were typical and formal, she took no notice. However, he was the only one unable to perceive the changes in her; changes so strong that not even Maria Theresa had failed to notice..._

_**Thok!**_

A satisfied smile crossed Maria Theresa's lips at the solid thud that the arrow had made upon striking the target. It hadn't been a bullseye, but it was pretty close. She withdrew another one from her quiver and knocked it into place. Pulling the bow up straight and pulling the drawstring back to her cheek, she sighted along it carefully just a little lower than the previous shot and when she was sure of it's destination, she let it fly with a slight twang. It remained in the air for but a few seconds before it struck the target and struck the bullseye! It wasn't dead-center, but she let out a triumphant whoop all the same. In battle, a critical shot was still critical even if it didn't strike a body part smack dab in the middle. She wasn't the only one who shouted out in excitement either.

"Well done Theresa!" a woman's voice called out appreciatively and Maria Theresa didn't even need to turn around to know that it was Hungary, "A bullseye or a critical shot at _any_ time is always something to celebrate!"

She set the bow down and turned around to greet the country when she did a double-take and gaped at her in horror, "Frau Hungary! Whatever in the world are you wearing? !"

Hungary gave a mischievous smirk and pulled her head handkerchief off of her head, letting her long, light brown locks of hair move freely about her head and face. "It's _riding_ gear, my dear Archduchess," Hungary explained with a sly smile "and you will wear it too when you attend _my_ coronation ceremony."

"But...! You're a woman and you're wearing trousers!" Maria Theresa protested. Her legs were completely covered by the fabric, but you could _see_ the shapely-definition of her legs!

"My dear Maria Theresa," Hungary said soothingly, obviously sensing her distress, "this is not the first time that I've worn trousers nor will it be the last. No one is here to see me as such and no one _will _come if that should bother you. Also, the horse-riding requirements for my people's coronation ceremony are impossible to perform while wearing long frilly skirts in side-saddle, so you have no choice but to wear trousers like a man."

"'I'?" she questioned.

"Oh yes!" Hungary said excitedly and it was then that Maria Theresa noticed that the woman was carrying a bundle of clothes, similar to what she was wearing, in her arms. "After all, I've only ever had one other woman in my past who was crowned King of Hungary, but that was way back in 1382, exactly 350 years ago by now. She was some woman," she said with a sigh, "If it weren't for the records, she'd have been completely forgotten except by me. I'm the only one left alive who still remembers her."

"Wait... you can't mean that..." but the look on Hungary's face told her otherwise. "But I can't do horse riding!" she protested vehmently, "Father forbade me!"

"Theresa, Theresa, how can you possibly be crowned King of Hungary if you don't know how to ride? I respect your esteemed father only to a certain extent; and in typical male fashion, he is ridiculous! His Pragmatic Sanction to get the other countries to recognize you as a legitimate heir isn't going to mean a snow's fall in Hell if you're not recognized as _my_ boss by the Diet, and all the concessions that my poor Austria is having to make that are weakening him will all have been for nothing. And just knowing the theory is not the same as practicing the technique, so don't think you're getting out of this young lady," Hungary said with a stern frown and then softened it slightly, "And don't think I don't know that you _want_ to."

Hungary had here there. She _did_ want to actually _ride_ the horses like a man and not just be positioned upon them for airs. "But what about my father? What if he comes out or glances out one of the windows while I'm riding?" Maria Theresa asked her seriously.

Hungary's smile broadened because she knew she had her convinced now. "Don't worry your pretty, fair-haired head, my dear," Hungary reassured her, "Austria and I planned this together. He's keeping your father preoccupied with the details of today's meeting, so we've got three hours, and Italy, bless his heart, said he'd watch over my precious little Liechtenstein and teach her more about painting, but Charlotte is keeping an eye upon both of them just in case. So let's get you changed up, shall we?"

Ah, right. The meeting. She had been present then and it was why she had immediately left for the archery range. It was a great honor for her father to allow her to attend such important meetings ever since last year when she turned fourteen, though she hardly understood what was discussed. Her father certainly did not discuss it with her as if she were little better than a painting or a tapestry. Not understanding what was happening around her, of course, made it very difficult to keep attentive so she often found herself bored at these meetings. However, lately she found her attention at these meetings focused upon her country of birth, Austria. He did not talk all that often, but when he did, it was with a solemn authority and power that not even her father could deny. Even when his words were casually brushed aside, none present could deny the impact of his words. It was not that he spoke with great eloquence (though he could if he chose to), but there was an undercurrent to his voice as though he spoke for a formidable being though she could not conceive what it might possibly be. Not even the priests and bishops that God spoke to had such power in their voice as Austria did. She had watched him entirely throughout several meetings and she wondered... this man of strong, but slim build with calloused fingertips and quiet stature... what was it that gave him this quiet strength? How did he make her feel like melting snow every time she gazed upon him? And what did it mean to be 'Austria'?

Riding was awkward and difficult, but not more so, she reminded herself, then when she was first learning how to shoot a bow. She would become more accustomed to it in time and she knew she _had_ time – thanks to the efforts of Herr Austria and Frau Hungary – to learn and to practice these skills so that she would be ready for Hungary's coronation ceremony when the time came. When she was settled enough within the first hour of her lesson, she finally asked Hungary something that had been bothering her since before she started today.

"Herr Austria is getting weaker?" she questioned from astride the chestnut gelding she was riding.

"Hm? Oh, not... incredibly so," Hungary said finally, "But other countries won't do anything for free, so they're taking advantage of my dear Austria like vultures and God forbid if we do anything to upset _Britain_!" she bit out the last part so viciously that Maria Theresa was taken aback by the female nation's bitterness.

"What... What did Britain ask for?" she asked slowly, hoping not to upset Hungary any further. It had to be something really awful to cause her to be so furious.

"The shutdown of the Imperial Ostend Company," Hungary scowled, "just because it has been so successful and Britain can't stand to have people outcompeting him on his precious oceans. I swear, if we ever end up on the opposite side of a war from Britain, I'll beat that cheating, stuck-up Protestant myself, _without_ the Diet's approval if it comes down to it!"

"I'm sorry Frau Hungary."

Hungary's dark mood immediately lifted and she looked over at the Archduchess in confusion. "For what, Theresa?"

"It's because I was born a girl that Father has to do this and that Herr Austria is suffering so," Maria Theresa explained as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh Theresa!" Hungary exclaimed with a slight laugh, "_You_ certainly couldn't control your gender, _this_ is your father's decision, and _Austria_ will be just fine. He's survived nearly two thousand years with worse rulers than your father; this is practically _nothing_ for someone as old as him!"

Maria Theresa couldn't even begin to comprehend such an immense passage of time when human lives didn't even last _one_ century. One thousand years, much less two, was an impossible number to her that might as well have been eternity.

"And scientists always seem to be finding _something_ new these years. Who knows? Maybe it will turn out that _men_ are responsible for their childrens' genders and wouldn't that show them! Ha! !" Hungary exclaimed as she threw her head back and laughed.

Even Maria Theresa couldn't help but chuckle a little. She wasn't sure she agreed with Hungary's open condescension of men, but Hungary didn't expect her to, so she never felt too uncomfortable when the woman made her male-centered accusations. But she even made some of them (granted, they were far less accusing and more playful) to Austria and she loved him. Maria Theresa couldn't understand why she did it at all to someone she loved or why Austria put up with it. Perhaps she should ask; it certainly wouldn't hurt her.

"Frau Hungary, why do you insult _dein Mann_ (2) like other men though you love him?" she asked.

"'My husband'?" Hungary repeated and then chuckled softly, "Fräulein Maria Theresa, Austria and I aren't married."

That shocked her! "What? !"

"It's true," Hungary said with a wry smile, "If you want to get _really_ technical, I'm his mistress."

"But... you... why?" she finally stammered.

She knew what a mistress was and Frau Hungary acted like no mistress _she'd_ ever heard of! She thought for _sure_ they were married! Did everyone know, but her? Or did they also assume that the two were married? ! They loved each other, everyone could see that, and they even had a daughter that they both loved as much as themselves! Such a family with so much love was almost nonexistent in their lives, so _how_ were they _not_ married! ? ! ?

Either it was written on her face or Hungary made a very good guess of the question she was asking inside her head. "It's really not that big a deal for countries, Maria Theresa," Hungary explained, "The only way that I will ever be able to marry my Austria is if our kingdoms are united and our names are joined to commemorate that union." She gave a soft sigh and stared dreamily off into the distance, "I would not mind at all if I was half of an Austrian-Hungarian Empire."

Maria Theresa could only gaze at her in wonder and bewilderment. Austria was nearly two _thousand_ years old and Hungary was probably just as old. They had a bond as long and ancient as all eternity. How could she, an ordinary human whose life was like a flash of light within theirs, ever fit herself into their own timeless wonder? How would someone like Herr Austria ever remember her among the thousands– no, probably millions of people that had lived and died during his lifetime?

"Maria Theresa, dear, have you been out in the sun too long?" Hungary asked in sudden concern, "Your face looks like it's starting to get a little sunburned."

Maria Theresa turned sharply, looking aghast and her face flushed even more. "N-No way!" she vehemently denied, "I've been out in the sun for far longer durations of time than this without suffering any skin damage!"

There was something about the look in Hungary's eyes that warned the young Archduchess that the country didn't quite believe her. Her bright green eyes bore into her blue ones with such intensity that she was _certain_ that Hungary knew what she had been thinking of moments ago. Then she smiled slightly, knowingly, and said, "Yes, I don't think it's been damaged all that much. It'll get stronger. We can continue on."

Maria Theresa could barely withold a sigh of relief. She was just being overly-paranoid. Hungary hadn't suspected anything beyond what she'd said. She carried on with her lesson and practice with a much lighter heart and enjoyed it immensely!

Little did she know that Hungary _hadn't_ been talking about her skin condition like she'd assumed based upon the ancient female's words.

_Years passed and there was little of note or interest outside of everyday political affairs that were still beyond Maria Theresa's head. As a result of her father's negligence, she found Austria to be a most willing educator. She was ever-grateful for his help in allowing her to understand some small bits of what were happening in the meetings, but they didn't mean much to her. Her blue eyes were always filled with her dear Francis Stephen and her thoughts similarly occupied, even when a part of her mind was dedicated to the puzzling mystery that was her motherland. Even as she knew her father's Pragmatic Sanction would entitle her to the throne, the thought of actually becoming the ruler of the entire Holy Roman Empire never lodged into her head more than a few seconds unless she was practicing horse riding with Hungary and the woman kept speaking of the coronation ceremony._

_It wasn't until January 31 of the year 1736 that Francis Stephen was officially-promised the hand of Maria Theresa and her twelve-year-long __**sponsalia**__** de futuro**__ would finally become a __**sponsalia de praesenti (3) **__after no better alliance had presented itself to Charles VI. Instantly after the announcement, there was an anxious tension in the air and not just the agony of the bride for having to wait even longer, but also the stern gaze of Austria as he pinned Francis Stephen with a sharp look whenever he saw him and a hunter's patience in Hungary's demeanor as she too, waited for the wedding. Waiting... ready... soon... They didn't have too long to wait. February 12, 1736 saw the marriage between Francis Stephen and Maria Theresa and she could not have been any happier that day! If anyone had their own private inhibitions about it, they hid them well, for _her_ sake if nothing else._

"He's a philanderer," Austria told Hungary in subdued tones that very same evening.

She paused midway through brushing her hair to turn and gaze at him. "So you noticed too?"

A nod.

"And you didn't say a word?" she asked as she resumed her ministrations.

"Neither did you," Austria retorted, but his words lacked any anger.

"I'm not Maria Theresa's motherland," Hungary laughed bitterly, "I don't have the right to tell her of such things."

"He's been quite discrete so far in his writings and court behavior for the past few days," he said by way of an explanation, "and it helps that he hasn't been present for several years for me to see otherwise. I can only wonder how he'll act now that he's secure in his marriage to her."

Finished with her hair, Hungary set the brush down next to the hand mirror and stared at him in indecision. Then, making up her mind, she crawled up onto the bed and, gently grabbing Austria's shoulders, she pulled him backwards and cushioned his head in her lap. Green and violet, their eyes met and Hungary fondly-twined her fingers about his Mariazell hair curl.

"It's normal, you know," she reminded him, "And it could be worse. Just look at France's monarchs. His royals and their spouses have hated each other for hundreds of years. Successive generations even! At least we don't have _that_."

"But she adores him without limit. Do you know what she wrote in her last letter to him before he arrived? She wrote thus: she would withdraw from her future reign as soon as she had a male successor for her father's sake. She can do better than that, I know she can, but between her father and Francis Stephen, she hasn't realized her potential. Francis Stephen will certainly be unable to handle the increased responsibility of such a high position of power."

"You love her," Hungary stated.

"Of course I do," Austria replied as he lifted one eyebrow in question, "I love all my children."

"And she loves you," she then smiled slyly, "like _I_ do," she added as she leaned forward and kissed him.

She _loved_ her timing! Austria wouldn't dare try to protest while his mouth was occupied with hers! It gave her the added advantage that he had time to think over what she'd said (she wasn't going full-out on him, so he was _able_ to think and he knew it) before he had to reply. When Hungary let up on him, he sighed deeply and she read the doubt in his eyes as he breathed her name in question.

"Obviously, it would be on her own time, but think my dear Austria. Would you deny her should she ask?" Hungary demanded, allowing herself a triumphant smirk.

"Willful woman," Austria growled as he turned over and dragged her beneath him to get a better vantage point at her lips and neck, much to Hungary's delight.

_Their analysis of Francis Stephen's character was spot on, but wouldn't be fully-revealed until later. He was a philanderer, but he stll maintained some discretion. Possibly because their marriage was still young and there were no children, much less any heirs. It would be terrible for Maria Theresa when those conditions were met, but they had not reached that point yet. She was loyal and absolutely devoted to her husband, a wife that any man would appreciate. So eager was she to do her duty properly that she found it incredibly frustrating that her first child, born February 5, 1737, was a girl and she was named Maria Elisabeth. As Charlotte had confided in them, Maria Theresa was more disappointed than perhaps even her father, the Emperor, about the girl's gender._

_Unfortunately, Austria could not be present in his youngest daughter's life as much as he'd have liked because things were heating up for Russia – his ally since 1726 – in his war against the Ottoman Empire. Heating up so quickly in fact, that he left to fight against the Ottoman Empire in July of that same year. Ironically, he was leaving at about the same time that Maria Theresa and Francis Stephen were traveling to visit his newly-acquired Grand Duchy of Tuscany and Italy would be accompanying them, only too delighted at the prospect of showing off Florence, one of his most-treasured cities. A little over two years later with several defeats, war expenses, and little to show for it, the war ended in 1739, September 18th with the Treaty of Belgrade. September 18th... Maria Anna's – Maria Theresa's youngest surviving sister's – birthday. Coming back home on her birthday would have been a better 21st birthday present than merely signing a treaty on that day, but at least he would be home soon._

_More had happened back home than he had expected! During the time he was gone, Maria Theresa had birthed her second child and named her Maria Anna after her own sister and was around four months pregnant with her third child. Also, in a private conversation with Hungary, he learned that there had been no apparent changes in Francis Stephen's character, for better **or** worse. Even as Austria tried to deal with the current war expenses, he also dedicated a portion of his time to Prince Eugene of Savoy in encouraging his boss to to refill the treasurey and properly-equip the Imperial Army in case he should find himself thrust into another war again. It hadn't even been two years since the preliminary conclusion of the Polish War of Succession before he'd been thrown into the Russo-Turkish War (and he hadn't even been **present** for the Treaty of Vienna in 1738 that officially concluded the Polish War at long last)._

_Despite his annoyance in Charles VI's obsession with collecting monarchs' signatures for his Pragmatic Sanction, life slowly returned to normal for him. He was present for the birth of Maria Carolina January 12th of the year 1740 as he'd been unable to for Maria Theresa's middle child. Another girl. The disappointment in Maria Theresa's face was palpable. Even if the disappointment was hers and her father's, it was neither his nor Hungary's nor Charlotte's and they eagerly welcomed her into the world with the same enthusiasm that they would have given for a son. The world also proved its resilience in moving forward: Prussia had gotten a new boss in late May, Frederick II (he remembered the name; he had been one of Maria Theresa's proposed suitors)._

_He was also there for her when she encountered her first tragedy since the death of her youngest sister, Maria Amalia. In early June, her eldest child died. One of those common-enough childhood diseases, but still a horrible, wretched event, no matter how many times he witnessed it. Maria Theresa, his serious and reserved child, was absolutely distraught, wondering despairingly if it was some failure on her part that had caused her daughter's death. It was all he could do to soothe her and reassure her that it wasn't her fault. That sometimes, these things that are beyond human and country control just happen for seemingly no reason. If there was a reason, it was beyond mortal understanding and regardless, Maria Elisabeth was now safely in God's loving arms, so there was no reason for such sadness. Little did Austria know just how deeply his words had touched her. That he had been there for her during her turbulent distress and just _talked_ to her was more than Francis Stephen could say._

"Frau Hungary...?"

The Magyar stopped in her tracks and faced the heiress presumptive with a slightly inquisitory look, "Maria Theresa? You're looking more in health every time I see you. You need something of me?"

"Not specifically..." she began, looking uncertain as though unsure how she wanted to word her next sentence, "_Dein Mann_...Your husband is a wonderful man."

Hungary flushed in embarrassment, "Maria Theresa, you know that Austria and I are not married."

"Only on paper," Maria Theresa said archly and Hungary had to admit the truth of that statement, but where oh where was this playfulness coming from? "If not for him, it might have- no, it _would _have taken me longer to get back on my feet again. Has Herr Austria always been so... so... ?"

Hungary smiled in complete understanding, "He has his moments of masculine pride and stupidity and he's not as strong as other countries out there, like Britain for instance, but he's one of the kindest, feeling men I've ever met. Prussia always called him a wimp for it, but I never thought so once I came to appreciate it. It's not every century that a girl is lucky enough to meet a man like him."

"Hungary... just..." she took a deep breath and then finally... _finally_ asked the question that had plagued her since adolescence, "What does it mean to be 'Austria'?"

Once more, Maria Theresa found herself the object of intense scrutiny by Hungary's brilliant green eyes. The same eyes she'd turned on her eight years ago when she had vehemently denied the flush in her cheeks to be the result of too much sunburn. She knew. She knew everything! She had to. Those ancient eyes had seen so much. Reading her most private thoughts must be no difficulty at all for an immortal being. Slowly, Hungary's sharp expression softened into a comprehensive, adoring expression and she held out her hand to her.

"Would you like to know him?" she asked her softly, "To understand him? Please join us. I understand you fully. Your heart beat echoes with mine in tandem with his. I know it is, for I know my own, so I know yours. Your heart beats with love for Austria. _Our_ Austria, if you wish it so. There is no rivalry, for there is nothing to fight over. His is a heart that has loved you since you were born and our places within it shall never clash, so there exists no conflict within his being if you wish to know more. Will you join us, Sister to my heart?"

What Hungary spoke of was... incredible and unheard of. It was a union, but not through politics and cermonies and territory. It was a beautiful, chosen union of equality and fulfillment. A fulfillment, such as what Hungary described, that seemed beyond any mere human's capacity to achieve and it set her trembling beyond her control. It seemed impossible and yet... she felt she might understand what Hungary felt. What was it she'd called her? 'Sister to my heart'? Yes... it had a soul's clarity that she... no, it was beyond anything she could explain into simple words.

"I... will you accept me, my heart's sister?" Maria Theresa asked her quietly as she profferred her own hand.

"With all of my own," Hungary beamed upon taking hold of Maria Theresa's hand and her very being seemed aglow with pleasure as she led her away down the corridors.

"I have only one question now, Frau-"

"It's just 'Hungary' now, m'dear," Hungary interrupted her gently, "We are now equals, you and I. But your question?"

"Yes..." Maria Theresa accepted in wonderment, "I still have not produced an heir yet and-"

"Ah, I understand," Hungary said in sudden comprehension, nodding her head all the while, "You have nothing to fear; all of your children will be Francis Stephen's. From what I've seen and been able to determine, countries can _only_ have offspring with each other and it's infrequent even then. It's a good thing too that countries can't have children with normal humans or else I'd _shudder_ to think how many children _France_ would have sired by now!"

They both laughed because they knew it was true and together they found Austria in his study. It did not take much for the two women to move him into the bedroom and it took little to figure out what was going on and what they wanted. With Hungary, it was a rekindling and ignition of renewed passion. With Maria Theresa, it was a new and incredible journey just waiting to be explored.

It was far different from anything she'd ever experienced and it wasn't just the difference in joining with a man who wasn't her husband. No, the difference was _far_ greater than anything technical. Even the experience was deeper, more intimate than she'd ever felt in all her life. It was one thing to _know_ he was Austria and another entirely to _understand _it. In all her twenty-three years of living, she had never appreciated the distinction until now. He was a man unlike any she had ever countered – save perhaps Italy – but was only now beginning to realize how much. He wasn't simply living on Austrian land, he _was_ the land! The rivers, mountains, fields, plants, animals, villages, he was all of it! And more! So vast, so distant, so broad, so open! Through him, her senses had broadened beyond all human boundaries and it was too much for her limited mind to accept the sudden multi-faceted onslaught upon all her senses! It was too much, too fast, too unexpected, and it hurt! She felt like she was being stretched so far, so thin that she would surely tear apart and then she cried out in a shrill gasp! It wasn't an outcry of pain, but of surprise. He was more than the land! He was the people too! Everyone! From the peasants in the fields and the craftmasters to the clergy and the noble lords, every man, woman, and child of every age in sickness and in health! And all their various living conditions and daily lives were also his! All who resided within his borders were a part of him, even her! Even she was already within him; always a part of him since the day she was born and when her soul departed her mortal skin, her body would always remain with him just as those of her ancestors' and all other Austrians had. To Austria, they were born; to Austria, they would die.

()()()()()()

The first thing she saw when she woke up the next morning was Hungary. The woman was sitting beside her in the bed, but she was not looking at her. She hadn't noticed she'd awakened yet, obviously, for there could be no other reason for Hungary to sit there. She was wearing a thin, light blue-tinged night dress that was barely thick enough to conceal the skin of her attractive body, for she was. Even when she was younger, she'd always admired Hungary's attractive figure and assertive personality. She didn't see Austria anywhere in her line of sight, but that did not surprise her in the least. She made to sit up and the movement caught Hungary's attention who snapped her head toward her and gave a delighted smile.

"Maria Theresa, good morning to you. How do you feel?" she asked with gentle concern.

"Stretched and overwhelmed," she answered as she sat up, not caring that the blanket fell away from her chest to settle in her lap as she looked about the room. "Where's-?"

"Austria left to get some tea to wake us all up. He should be back soon. You ready for a night dress yet or are you still woozy?" she asked slyly.

"I think I can handle it," she said grimly as she stood up and accepted the night dress that Hungary offered her. It did not surprise her at all that Hungary had clothes in Austria's room, but as she dressed she wondered if Hungary even had a separate room or if they always shared this one. But then again, she had never had reason to wonder before.

"So how was it last night?" Hungary asked once Maria Theresa had dressed and forced herself to be satisfied with the looseness around her shoulders, considering that Hungary's shoulders were slightly broader than hers. "You passed out so quickly that neither of us knew if it was alright or not and I've never shared Austria in this manner before."

Maria Theresa glanced at the female nation out of the corner of her blue eyes and all she read in Hungary's green ones was curious interest. "It was... the most eye-opening event I've ever experienced!" she said at last and then turned her full attention on Hungary, "Yesterday evening, when you said 'his is a heart that has loved you since you were born', you meant that literally, didn't you? I had no idea... I had no way of knowing before... in those precious few moments, it was like I _was_ Austria, seeing the world through his eyes... I finally understand now... I finally understand Austria and what he always knows. That quiet, powerful authority that he speaks with during meetings. That's why Father listens to him so intently! He commands it for he's the voice of the people... the voice of the entire country!" she finished in bewildered awe.

"Yes, he is indeed," Hungary agreed with a fond sigh as she hugged a discarded pillow, "So I take it you enjoyed it?

"Yes! Yes, I did!" Maria Theresa said firmly, "I was just... completely caught off guard and it exhausted me."

"Obviously," Hungary siad with a vigorous nod and a huge grin.

"You also said yesterday that 'our places within it shall never clash, so there exists no conflict within his being'," Maria Theresa remembered suddenly and turned a sly grin on the Magyar, "You weren't talking about his _mental_ and _emotional_ separation between the two of us, but rather _literally_, weren't you? I take it that your _own_ experience differs from mine in this?"

Hungary nodded again, smiling broadly and flushing with smug pleasure, "Indeed, for unlike you, I'm not of Austrian territory in the slightest though I live in his house. For you, though the experience was daunting for a first time, I'd imagine that there was some unconscious familiarity beyond it since he is your land, your customs, your language, and your people." A nod allowed her to continue. "Well, we have none of that familiarity to rely upon. Ah, I so vividly recall the first time we joined," she sighed in fond remembrance, "Knowing one's land and setting your own hands upon it is something totally different. It was similar to mine and yet foreign at the same time and we were so rough and wild and anxious and uncertain. All those emotions running rampant within the both of us and feeding off the other made for such a thrilling, frenzied love-making that I've no idea how Liechtenstein wasn't conceived _then_. We know each other's lands now, but since the cultures and languages are different and the people are always changing, our bodies never fully understand the other, so it always makes for an alluring and erotic new reunion."

"Naturally," Maria Theresa said wit a slight chuckle, "Must be an exciting-"

She paused mid-sentence for there was a strong rap upon the door and Austria's voice carried from without, "Hungary, I've returned."

Without a second's hesitation, Hungary lept off the edge of the bed where she'd been sitting and dashed across the room, not even bothering to throw a robe on over her night dress. Maria Theresa immediately understood why she had moved when she saw the woman turn the lock (so they had locked themselves in - made sense) and stepped sideways as she opened the door to let Austria in. He entered laden with a tray, but not before he kissed Hungary's cheek in gratitude.

"Liechtenstein's alright," Austria answered just before Hungary had opened her mouth to ask, "I checked on her. Italy was watching over her and Starrkatze_******_ was curled up at the foot of the bed on top of her feet."

Hungary laughed lightly as she closed the door behind her and locked it again, "Your cat really is fond of her."

"I'd hate to think of the alternative if he wasn't," Austria said dryly and then smiled at Maria Theresa upon setting down the tray of hot, wonderful-smelling tea, "Are you well this morning?"

"Very! Thank you," Maria Theresa said emphatically as she stood up and strode over to the tea tray where Austria was already pouring her a cup, as decorum demanded.

Yet just as she accepted the steaming cup, Austria leaned forward and kissed her cheek just as he had to Hungary minutes ago and her cheeks flushed red at yet another unexpected move. He smiled, almost as if he understood what was going through her head and focused his violet eyes on her as if she commanded his whole attention. She very likely did for the moment.

"Maria Theresa, my lady, why would I favor one of my lovely women and not the other with the exact same courtesies, particularly when I love you both without contest?" Austria asked pleasantly, completely ignoring Hungary, who was helping herself to the tea and had just given Maria Theresa an impish wink.

"Why indeed?" Maria Theresa asked in a similar manner as she took a sip of tea, her eyes never leaving Austria's, "You are quite an amazing man, Austria, and a beautiful country that I have not fully appreciated until now." She now knew where she stood between the two of them and she quite liked it.

_If they weren't absolutely positive that mortals couldn't have offspring with the human countries, Austria and Hungary would have believed that the likliehood of Austria being the father of Maria Theresa's newest infant-on-the-way was __**very**__ high. She was pregnant within a month after the event at any rate, but they had firmly denied the possibility, again, by using France as their... "best" example. Being pregnant did not stop her liason however, especially since she wouldn't even start showing until three months in and she might have a miscarriage anyway. She spoke casually of it, but Austria knew better. She was fretful with worry that she might miscarry or that, if __**that**__ didn't happen, that this child would __**also**__ be a girl. It got to the point where he had to snap some sense in her or she was going to miscarry __**because **__she was worrying so much. She combatted her fear by praying everyday to Saint Joseph that she deliver a healthy son. For Maria Theresa's sake, if only it would calm her down and so that they didn't have to worry about a Pragmatic Sanction for __**her**__ daughters, Austria hoped that she bore a son as well. Then in the fall, the most horrific of all tragedies occurred and at the worst of times!_

_Emperor Charles VI died October 20, 1740, around four months into Maria Theresa's pregnancy with the Pragmatic Sanction that named her the heiress presumptive and with no sons as of yet._

_Austria could **very** much understand and sympathize with Hungary's desire to bash the dead Emperor over the head with her skillet when they learned that it was **believed** he had died of mushroom poisoning. Of all the reasons he could have died, he had to go and get himself killed by a fungus*******! ! !_

_As it stood, Maria Theresa was now his ruling Archduchess and Hungary's new King, and he had noticed, over the past few months, that she seemed to be acutely more aware of the position she now held than she would have a year ago and even Hungary was convinced that it was a result of her new intimate relationship with her homeland. She was also more authoritative! He passively watched as she strived to secure the office of the Holy Roman Empire for her husband – pity that **she** couldn't be the Emperor, herself. Hungary's Diet allowed for female kings, so why not female emperors? – even with all the obstacles against her. To solve that problem (and the one about being the Elector of Bohemia), she named Francis Stephen as her co-ruler on November 21st, much to Hungary's dislike._

"_She doesn't need him to rule! She has the mettle and the force of will to do it all on her own!" was what she told him heatedly when Maria Theresa had made this declaration._

_But the next day was no time for quarrels or arguments. It was Maria Theresa's first display of her new authority and not even Hungary would grumble about Francis Stephen's limited usefulness in Maria Theresa's government on this all-important day. November 22, 1740 was her coronation day and Maria Theresa hosted a grand, public event to recognize her legitimate accension to the throne. He, Hungary, Italy, Liechtenstein, and all of the Imperial court swore an oath of fealty to Maria Theresa and she to them as her vassals within the Hofburg Palace that she had grown up in._

With the ceremony completed, all that was left was the homage she was to receive from those of the Lower Austrian Estates as their new ruler. She was just about to leave the room and head for the balcony with the best view of Vienna when her eyes caught Austria's and she smiled, beckoning him to follow her. He hesitated, but Hungary squeezed his hand reassuringly and jerked her head over at the two younger nations. She would stay with them. He should follow her. Austria quickly kissed her hand in gratitude and left at a brisk pace to catch up with his boss. He followed just behind her slightly to the right and in silent respect for her new authority. She had really come into herself within the past month and she still had a lot of growing to do as a ruler. Both he and Hungary agreed that Francis Stephen would never have the skills to be able to rule and manage such a large territory as an emperor; his wife would be the one controlling everything and that suited them just fine. The cheering got louder as they neared the balcony until it reached a near-defeaning cacophony of cheers. Just before she stepped out onto the balcony, she hesitated and gazed back at him, her blue eyes full of worry.

Austria gave her a slight reassuring smile, "You already know them, my lady. I am with you always."

She gave him a look of insincere disbelief, almost as if she were saying '_You_ should know that it's really the other way around', but she still took heart in his encouragement and, standing tall and proud, she stepped out onto the balcony to greet the collective masses standing below her, Austria watching from just beyond the edge as the first day of her reign began.

* * *

_I ended this right on the scene where we first met Maria Theresa in episode 12 of World Series and then yeah, the rest is history (lol, pun!)._

_*** **Charlotte is what Countess Marie Karoline von Fuchs-Mollard was also known as. She was Maria Theresa's governess and etiquette teacher (practically raised her) and she had such a close relationship with Maria Theresa that when she died in 1754, Maria Theresa had her buried in the Imperial Crypt and she's the only non-Habsburg down there._

_****** Starrkatze is a combination of the German word for 'stubborn' (in the obstinate sense) which is 'starrköpfig' or 'starrsinnig' (I haven't figured out which) and 'cat' which is 'katze'._

_******* Yes, I KNOW that the Fungus Kingdom hadn't been invented yet in 1740, but saying that Charles VI got killed by a plant just isn't as funny/lame as saying he was killed by a fungus._

_(1) sponsalia de futuro (Latin) – espousal of the future (engagement where one or both spouses were minors, but they both must be at least seven years old)._

_(2) Dein Mann (German) – your husband_

_(3) sponsalia de praesenti (Latin) – espousal of the present (the difference between this one and a sponsalia de futuro is that this one can be effective immediately and is not dissolvable)._


End file.
